Deepholm
Earth elementals Death revenants Troggs |pop= Unknown |major=Temple of Earth |affilation= None |ruler= Therazane |government = None |loc=Elemental Plane |level=82 - 84 }} DeepholmFile:Cataclysmzonelocations.jpg (also called DeephomeShadows & Light, p.137 and Deepholme ) is a continent situated far below the SkywallFile:Deepholm.jpg Deepholm panel at BlizzCon 2009 . The surface is rough, covered with fissures and craters, and it regularly quivers with earthquakes. When the realm of fire beneath breaks through, massive volcanoes form, until Therazane's earth elementals can put a halt to the incursion. Deepholm is lined with caves, tunnels and endless passageways. Worms, burrowing animals and other subterranean creatures abound. Gems and jewels of all kinds, including those not known to Azeroth, can be found within, though they are considered the property of Therazane herself. No mining efforts are permitted in her realm. Some sages believe that a few of the precious stones possess strong innate magical powers, but the truth of this speculation may never be verified. The surface of this land is not pleasant to live on, but hardy plants and animals do eke out an existence here. Life for them is short and vicious, but Therazane the Stonemother nurtures them when she can. Striking at those she considers her "children" is the quickest way to earn her enmity. In a few rare places, the surface of Deepholm resembles a rocky, deserted section of Azeroth. Visitors to the Elemental Plane can find some measure of rest here, although the ground does shake and tremble with frightening regularity. Underground, travelers face not only quakes, but also cave-ins, rockslides and other dangers. One of the four "levels" of the Elemental Plane, occupied by the Earth elementals. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Deepholm will be a central zone similar to Dragonblight. The Elemental Plane of Earth is where Deathwing was nursed back to health and rebuilt after the events of Day of the Dragon. Once restored he ruptured out through a tower in the middle of Deepholm – called the Temple of Earth, which has become the main base for the Twilight's Hammer – to return to Azeroth, but disrupting both planes in the process. Players will encounter various stone and crystaline creatures here. While it was originally announced that player would be able to find the main entrance to Deepholm in an area called Deathwing Scar north of Stormwind City, it will now be entered through the Maelstrom. It is unknow if the various portals throughout Azeroth's new high level zones – that were also planned – will still be used as entrances to Deepholm too. Therazane will be in charge of a daily quest and reputation faction hub – similar to the Sons of Hodir – in Deepholm. The gunships Orgrim's Hammer, and The Skybreaker will both be present in Deepholm, but Orgrim's Hammer has been shot down by the The Skybreaker and players must find out what happened. Dungeons Regions adjacent to Deepholm Notable characters Unknown Factions *Twilight's Hammer clan Creatures of Deepholm *Earth Elementals *Stone Sprite *Earth Mephits *Xorn *Death Revenants Reference list fr:Tréfonds Category:Deepholm Category:Earth elementals Category:Lore regions Category:Future zones Category:Shadows & Light